


I'm Sirius, Sirius Black

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Remus has self-esteem issues, sirius makes bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are beginning to look up for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sirius, Sirius Black

The pushing and shoving was unbearable on platform Nine and three-quarters as the first year boy followed his parents, trying stay close and not get lost. 

"Hey, watch it!" An older student bumped into him and Remus raised his head.

The student stared at him for a few seconds before muttering an apology and disappearing again. 

Remus knew why. He also knew, as he said goodbye to his parents and turned to board the train, why the crowd was now parting in front of him and he didn't have to worry about being jostled anymore. The whispering surrounded him, filling his ears, and Remus could feel himself turning red. His sharpened sense of hearing left over from the full moon of two days before enabled him to hear every comment as he passed. 

"What a freak."

"Make sure you stay away from him, Emily. He looks rough."

"Poor kid."

"He looks messed up."

"I don't know how I could stand looking that ugly."

"What's wrong with his face, Mummy?" "He's been injured, dear. Now look away, it's rude to stare."

The scars on Remus' face burned, reminding him of their presence, and as he boarded the train and caught sight of himself reflected in the window of a compartment he stood frozen for a second, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the lines crossing his features, mostly old but with a few more recent. Then he saw through the reflecting to the group of students sitting inside, staring at him with a mix of pity, horror and fascination, and he had to turn his head away before they could see his tears spill over to slide down his cheeks. 

Pulling his sleeve up over his palm he wiped them away with his hand, and keeping the sweater paw over his face as an extra precaution he headed down the train. On finding an empty compartment he entered, stowed his trunk and curled in the corner, knees up to his chest and face hidden by paws.

The door slid open again and he raised a tear stained face to see a boy with long black hair come in. 

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, closing the door and sitting anyway. Remus stayed silent, watching him doubtfully. "My cousins want me to sit with them," the boy continued, staring out of the window, "but I really don't like my family. Can't wait to get away from them." 

Remus was still silent and the boy finally looked at him. He frowned, but Remus noticed he was looking him directly in the eyes rather than at the scarring around them.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. Remus nodded, but the boy didn't seem convinced. "You're crying." 

"I was," Remus told him. "but you interrupted."

"Oh." The boy looked down at his knees, crestfallen, but then grinned up at Remus, again looking him in the eyes and ignoring the scars. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm tear-ible."

Remus choked a laugh and the boy's smile increased. Remus decided that this boy was nicer than everyone else he'd seen so far. 

"What's your name?" Asked Remus, quietly.

"I'm Sirius." The boy said. "Sirius Black."


End file.
